


当你的男朋友是🍵行为艺术家

by sunsze



Category: Bungoustraydog
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsze/pseuds/sunsze
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	当你的男朋友是🍵行为艺术家

-

“对不起，我不是有意的，我不想你们因为我而吵架。”

太宰治泪眼婆娑，轻轻咬着下唇，楚楚可怜我见犹怜地低头看着中原中也。

他低着头，豆大的眼泪从好看的桃花眼里落下，眼泪滴到中原中也的头顶。

“你哭哭哭，你哭个屁哭眼泪把爷头发都弄湿了崽种，给你爹我蹲下来对线！”

“……”

太宰治抽泣了几下，“不要这样，你千万不要为了我跟他吵架，我心里会很难过的……”

“不是，你倒是说说我要跟谁吵架了？”

太宰治坐在椅子上，这样才能直视中也的脸。他的眼睛变成了圆形统计图表，左眼是五分犹豫，两分委屈，三分可怜，右眼是二分之一的运筹帷幄，二分之一的志在必得，九分是中原中也。

他拿起了一瓶红酒，激动深情地喊：“你不要误会我和中也，都是我不好，是我不对，是我影响了你们的感情。”

“还有你，”太宰又看着那辆粉色的机车，“我也不知道什么中也哥哥喜欢跟我在一起，可能搭档情就是这样的吧。同睡同吃同住，虽然中也骑的是你，但是骑中也的是我啊。”

“嗯？你说什么？我真的只是当他干哥哥而已！谢邀，纯妹妹，哥哥很好骑。”

太宰把枕头扔向中原中也，扭扭捏捏地掐着嗓子：“老公你嗦菊花呀！”

硬了，拳头硬了。

#危 太宰治 危#

-

“我说，太宰治那龟孙子最近在床上总是奇奇怪怪的，”中原中也仰头吞了一口酒，哀怨地向立原道造吐苦水。

立原道造抖了抖，心想不是吧不是吧不是吧又来了又来了又来了。心里地震，表面上冷静地说：“嗯，他又怎么了。”

“他，他他妈在周围摆满了红酒，把机车扛进来房间里，还对着我的帽子说对不起！”

“啊？？？”

事情发生在前几天，两人打得火热正急急忙忙在房间里打算完成生命大和谐的时候，中原中也都快脱得精光了太宰治突然从床上一骨碌飞了出去。

？？？？搞哪出啊这是

只见太宰抱着一堆红酒回来，像摆阵一样围住了床的四周，过会儿还把机车扛了进来，顺带着中原中也的帽子。

“各位好姐姐们，对不起了，是我不对，我不应该破坏你们的感情，但是真爱无罪！”

“希望你们能退出这段感情，我不想伤害任何人。感情没有先来后到，我真的不是故意的，但是，有时候相爱的人就是应该在一起的，不是吗？中也哥哥？”

“中也哥哥，我不要什么名分，你只要对我好，让我上，就够了。”

“？你他妈在那bb半天念经呢摆阵呢？爷现在就把你物理超度就地正法行不行？”

“做不做，不做滚，把你头给拧下来。”

“……嘤”

好不容易两人渐入佳境了，太宰治的嘴又停不下来了，dirty talk是他们的情/趣。

“中也中也中也……”太宰呢喃着喊着自己爱人的名字，“我的老福特干得你爽不爽？嗯？爽不爽？”

“老公的老福特大不大？粗不粗？干得你的石墨舒不舒服？”

“中也的石墨好厉害呢，又湿又热的一张一合的吸得老福特好舒服，”

中原中也惊悚地听着太宰治嘴里不知名的名词，却受不了老福特的快速顶弄，他感觉到他的石墨已经快要坚持不住了。

情迷意乱之中，中原中也不由得仰头尖叫：“噫——哈啊啊啊啊啊，嗯啊、啊，石墨要去了！石墨要去了！老公的老福特干得我美死了，啊————！！”

“嗯？说！是谁的老福特在干你！”

“是老公的老福特！太宰的老福特！！”

“不行了，要去了！石墨要老福特的base64链接！！”

“都给你！！老福特的base64链接都射给你！！”

“噫呀——————！！！！”

太宰仰着头一下一下地把base64链接送进中原中也的石墨文档，满满的链接把中原中也顶得白眼上翻，粉红的舌头收不住，嘴里呢喃着：“好多……老福特的链接好多……要怀孕了，要怀上太宰的宝宝了。”

等两人都缓过来，太宰蹭了蹭中也，满足地问：

“中也的石墨好会吃链接哦，如果是女生的话已经怀孕了吧？很容易就中了吧？”

中原中也无奈地揉着爱人的头发，宠溺一笑：

“才不会呢，傻逼，因为老福特的石墨链接都挂掉了。”

-

等到中原中也带着一身酒气地回到家，已经是晚上十一点多了。太宰幽怨地扶着中原中也进房子，“中也，难道你就是这种人吗？”

“嗯？”中原中也半眯着眼睛，

“原来你是喜新厌旧的人吗，那既然要追求刺激，那就贯彻到底咯。”

“从现在起，你就要喊我二姨娘。”

“逼逼赖赖干啥呢，吵死了傻逼。给爷蹲下来！”

中原中也猝不及防地亲上了太宰治的嘴唇，太宰治一笑，

中也，这可是你自找的。

太宰治急冲冲地把中原中也扔到床上，自己在一边解裤子，抬头却看见一道白色的墙挡在了中原中也面前，还把中原中也的重点部位都屏蔽了。

那道白色的墙上写着：

wland密码：81(1-cos x)^4-18(1-cos x)^2(1+cos x)^2+(1+cos x)^4=0

不行就去微博！冲呀 有梯子的去ao3和推特 详情见置顶！

等到太宰治终于解开了题，那道挡在自己和中原中也之间的墙终于消失，他急不可耐地欺身而上，却发现自己的老福特变成了一根又粗又大的马赛克！

他心急如焚地看向中原中也，哦！天哪！中原中也的石墨也变成了马赛克！！

他往上一看，胸膛上的两个凸起变成了！

二维码！！！！

太宰治不管了，今天谁也不能阻止他和中原中也doi！

他熟练地把玩着中原中也的石墨，中原中也如愿地叫了起来：

“呜呜呜，老公的老福特把我操场上的花儿真好看太阳当空照小鸟嘤嘤叫得美死了！好爽身粉真好用买一送一买不了吃亏买不了上当嗯啊、啊——”

太宰被身下的人儿迷得神魂颠倒，激动地吼道：

“老公的大老福特干得魃魈魁鬾魑魅魍魎你爽囹圄蘡薁覬覦齟齬不爽？嗯！”

“好棒棒糖很甜我更甜，让你吃糖不吃盐！要高飞米奇老鼠唐老鸭好兄弟一生一世一起走潮了！！要高飞米奇老鼠唐老鸭好兄弟铁三角一生一世一起走潮了！！啊啊啊啊啊，啊哈、啊哈……”

“老公要发链接了！要发链接了！都给你！都给你！！！”

“把链接都发到我的石墨里面！！！要怀念过去的自己勇敢面对未来的挑战孕了！！！！”

太宰闷哼着，低吼着把链接都发到了中原中也的石墨文档里。

“哈……https...........www..........算了，aHR0😂🙋🏻♀️cHM6Ly93d3👴cuY2hvb❤️md5YS5jb20vdXBk💔YXRlLz🕊️MxNWZiZmEyZjU🙋🏻♀️🙇🏻♀️🦀2MjQzYmQ4YTE🌿4MjRlMzk3ZWRiYTY3💩....自行粘帖评论区不要问…………”

然后，一道红光笼罩着两人，“永久封锁”

-

中原中也叹了口气，蹲下来揉着小孩子的头，“现在爸爸很忙哦，找太宰爸爸陪你玩吧，好吗？”

小孩乖巧地点了点头，屁颠屁颠地去找在书房里看书的太宰治。

“爸爸……陪我玩……”

太宰放下了书，对小孩儿招了招手。小孩儿高兴地扑到父亲的怀里，期待地看着太宰治。

太宰把小孩搂在怀里，换上了一本童话故事书，温柔地问：

“今天想听那个故事呢？AO3。”


End file.
